An offshore terminal often includes a transfer structure such as a column whose lower end is anchored to the sea floor and whose upper end is coupled to a vessel or the like at the sea surface through a universal joint. The universal joint permits the transfer structure to pivot about horizontal axes with respect to the vessel. A pipe extending along the transfer structure has a lower end coupled to a pipe at the sea floor which may be connected to hydrocarbon wells or a shore installation. The upper end of the pipe on the transfer structure can be connected to a conduit on the vessel through a flexible conduit such as a hose or flexible pipe that carries fluid across the universal joint. As the transfer structure pivots with respect to the vessel, the ends of the flexible conduit are moved together and apart, and the flexible conduit must extend in a loose loop to accomodate such movement. Such flexible conduits extending in loops can be cumbersome, especially where many of such conduits are required, since the loops of conduits lie in a wide area and must be protected from damage. The flexible conduits can be subjected to a considerable range of bending that reduces their life, especially where they carry high pressures which result in considerable loading tending to bend them further. A fluid coupling structure which avoided wide looped hoses for passing across a universal joint, would be of considerable value.